Permissions
Permissions are rules you can apply for your world and the properties under it. This guide will cover setting up lists and property- and domain(world) rules. The rule settings for: room settings, cover charge settings and admin tools are not covered on this page. There are two locations you can setup rules for properties, the first Domain Rules (World Rules) and the second, per property Local rules. Domain rules, apply to every property you own in your world. (note that Zabys are not included in your world). =Local Rules= First go to your Social Center and then to the Properties tab http://www.redlightcenter.com/net/vww/manage.aspx, As seen in Figure 1, you can select the property you would like to change the rules for. Highlighted in red is the option to see your zabys or the properties of your world, clicking on the Manage button behind the specific property, will bring you to the page for this specific property. Click the Rules tab (Figure 2), highlighted below to see the rules for the specific property. World Rules If you want to change the rules of the whole world instead of a single property click on the Manage World tab. If you have more then one world you need to select the correct world from the dropdown list. Then click on the Permissions tab highlighted in Figure 3. You can always see the different in what rule list you are, local rules (for zabys) are called Rules and world rules are called Permissions. Some rules are only available as world rules such as ''Broadcast'''' (purple text)'' =Lists= A list is a group of specific people you can give specific rules to, if you want some users to have bootrights or decorating, you can make a list called Test List 1 (first image), then click Go, now you will get a new drop-down list called Work with a list. Select the list called Test List 1 (Second Image). Now add the name of the user you would like to add to this list. This example shows the user Velorian in Test List 1, you can keep adding as many people as you like to this list, the rules you configure for this list apply to everyone that is in the list. Therefore if you would like users to have different rules you would need to create different lists. You can of course name the list to something that will make it clear to why the users are included instead of Test List 1 in the example above. For example, name a list Bouncers and add people who can boot to it. Add another list for Decorators, and you can give them the decorating rule. =Adding the rules themselves= Below are the tables describing each individual rule. Type Specifies if a rule is denied or allowed. Deny rules always win from allow rules when setup, so having "friends" on allow decorate, and having "everyone" on deny decorate, will prevent your "friends" from decorating. List Specifies who are allowed or denied to do an action. ⁫ Custom lists are a useful way to track what members you put on which type of list and what role they have assigned. A few good examples of good list names are: *Bouncers - For people you give boot rights. *Decorators - For those who you gave decorating rights. *Flight - For those who can fly in the property instead of run. Tip: One common mistake people make is naming the list the same as the username they want to add to that list. This makes it harder to see if you actually added that person to the list which is a common mistake that happens often. Action Specifies the action. In the example below it lets the user Velorian, decorate in the property, since that user is the only one on that list (Test List 1) =Default Rules= Below is a list of all the default rules setup in the local rules If you still have problems setting up rules, you can always go to: http://support.utherverse.com/ and ask for additional help. Category:Property Category:Rules Category:Manage Property Category:Support Category:Social Center